Diskussionsfaden:Chiyo Hoshi/@comment-4754943-20160309144315/@comment-4754943-20160419134817
Hey!! Oh ja, das Spiel ist richtig gut^^. Es ist ein Role Play Game im Mangastil "Tales of Graces f" von Namco für PS3. Der junge Asbel findet ein Mädchen ohne Erinerungen als er mit seinem ängstlichen kleinen Bruder Hubert Lhant Bühl besucht. Er nimmt sie mit zu sich und weil sie die Blumen "Sopheria" so toll findet, nennen sie sie Sophie. Ein hoher Gast kommt zu Besuch - es ist Prinz Richard. Eigentlich soll sich Asbel fern halten, aber die 3 Kids brechen in dessen Gästezimmer ein und freunden sich letztlich mit ihm an und machen einen Freundschaftspakt. Als Asbels Vater mit Hubert in die Hauptstadt reist, folgen Cheria (eine kränkliche Freundin von Asbel), Asbel und Sophie den beiden. Dort verarbreden sie sich mit Richard, doch er kommt nicht - als sie ihn suchen werden sie von einem Monster angegriffen, Sophie opfert sich (fällt in einen schlaf Aber für alle sieht es aus als sei sie gestorben) Asbel ist daraufhin so frustriert, dass er niemanden beschützen konnte, dass er stur wie er ist allein loszieht und sich (mit 10 Jahren) in der Ritterakademie einschreibt. Sein Bruder wurde an eine andere Familie vergeben - warum weiß Asbel nicht. 7 Jahre später erhält er einen Brief, dass sein Vater verstorben sei und er SOLL dessen Platz einnehmen. Als jedoch kurz nach Amtsantritt die Stadt von Fendel angegriffen wird versucht Asbel das Schlimmste abzuwenden. Dort begegnet er auf einmal einem Mädchen, dass Aussieht wie Sophie - sich jedoch an nichts erinnert. Sophie begleitet ihn, zurück in seine Stadt - diese wurde gerade von Soldaten von Strahta eingenommen - diese hatten Fendel zurückgedrängt und deren Bürger gerettet. Leitender Leutnant ist kein anderer als Hubert, der seinen Bruder nach dem er diesen im Duell besiegt verbannt. Sophie bleibt bei ihm. Sie gehen in die Hauptstadt, dort hören sie, dass der König ermordet wurde und sein Bruder der Erzherzog nun an der Macht ist. Richard ist in Gefahr. Die beiden finden den angeschlagenen Richard, welcher sich 100% sicher ist, dass das Mädchen Sophie ist. Gemeinsam planen sie den Zerzog zu stürzen, und es gelingt ihnen auch, doch als er König ist verändert sich Richard auf einmal...Er greift Lhant an und arbeitet auf einmal gegen seine Freunde, will Krieg... Asbel und Sophie glauben fest daran, dass Richard einen guten Grund haben muss und wollen ihn wieder zur vernunft bringen. Nun ist ihre Mission: im Namen der Freundschaft Richard zu seinem alten Ich zu führen, Sophies alte Erinnerungen zurück zu erklangen und die Welt vor dem Untergang zu bewarhen. Das ist so ganz grob die Handlung des Spiels. Gerade bei Asbel und Sophie sehen wir eine schöne Charakterentwicklung^^ Ich war so süchtig nach dem Spiel xDD. Genau wie bei Tales of the Abyss (Nintendo 3DS) - darfst mich genrn auslachen -aber hier hat die Männliche Hauptfigur keine Erinerungen an seine Kindheit von 0-10 Jahre. Damals war er entführt worden und wieder gefunden, doch ihm fehlten jedgliche Erinerungen an diesen Vorfall und alles was davor war. Er musste ALLES neu lernen. Sprechen, laufen etc. Die Welt in der sie leben wird von einer Prophezeihung geleitet die der Score heißt und die Zukunft vorschreibt. Eines Tages wird Hauptperson Luke (der seit der Entführung das Anwehsen nicht verlassen durfte) auf seltsame Weise gemeinsam mit einem weiblichen Eindringling "weggebeamt". Sie landen im Terrain der Nachbarnation. Dort sind sie eigetnlich unwillkommen ud der verwöhnte Luke wird in ein Abenteuer hineingeworfen, dass er sich nie hätte erträumen lassen. Er wird von einem Colones aufgelesen, der eine Friedensbotschafter eskortieren soll - und dann wird dieser auch noch entführt - die Bedrohung des Krieges rückt näher. Und dann ist da auch noch dieser junge Mann, der genau so aussieht wie Luke selbst! Und als sie erfahren, das im Score nicht Wohlstantd sondern in Wahrheit Vernichtung der Welt am Ende steht, wollen sie die Welt von Score befreien. Hauptthema hier ist: "The meaning of birth" Megaspoiler: luke ist in wahrheit ein Replika - ein Klon. Daher hasst ihn sein Original auch so. luke muss seinen Wert und Sinn im Leben finden. Ihr Gegner hat noch mehr von solchen Replica erschaffen - als diese nach zerstörug ihrer Basis zu abertausenden in die Städte einfallen kommt es zum Politischen Chaos - die Städte können so viele Leute nicht aufnehmen, die Bürger sind empört - sie demonstrieren gegen den König weil er so vielen Unterschlupf gewährt und diese nicht nur den Platz sondern auch Nahrungsmittel und andere Güter streitig machen. Es kommt zu Gewatl gegen die Replica und auch deshalb weil es verstörend für die Originale war, wenn sie auf diese trafen, oder Freunde von Verstorbenen auf einmal ihren Todgeglabuten Freund wiedersehen. Diese Replika sind nur im Aussehen gleich - aber im Inneren (aufgrund fehlender Erinnerung) leer. Wie Zombies verhalten sie sich. Luke und eine seiner Begleiterinnen (Prinzessin Natalia) wissen, dass eine Lösung her muss und sie kämpfen gegen Jene die planen die Origialwelt vom Score zu befreien in dem sie einfach alle Bewohner "klonen" und den Planeten auch und diesen neu besiedeln (Da replika nicht im Score genannt werden), für den Frieden, gegen das tödliche Miasma, das plötzlich überall auftaucht, gegen die Misshandlung der Replica UND dennoch für die Vernichtung des Scores - auf friedliche Weise. Dieses Spiel ist jedoch komplett auf Englisch (wobei dir das nichts ausmachen sollte falls du es spielen wolltest weil du zufällig die Konsole hättest xDD) ... Die Spiele sind echt richtig fesselnd mit tiefgründigen Charakteren (bei Pro- und Antagonisten). Nicht zu vergessen Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Xillia - aber eine weitere zusammenfassung sprengt hier denke ich den Rahmen. Von Symphonia kommt diesen Monat eine DVD raus - der Anime wurde endlich mal Synchronisiert. Die Sprecher passen sogar ganz gut finde ich^^. Ist allerdings nicht ganz günstig. Tales of the Abyss kann man leider nur online schauen. http://gogoanime.io/tales-of-the-abyss--episode-1 (under dem Link kann man den Anime online schauen, (allerdings ist der Anime im Vergleich zum Spiel viel gekürzert und z.b. die Replika Problematik fällt fast ganz raus, im verlgeich zum Spiel. ) --- Ich hoffe auch sehr, sehr, dass wir noch was von Kaname sehen werden (ich mag Yume auch lieber, dennoch "hasse" ich Zeki nicht, so wie viele andere Fans). Ich hoffe auch, dass er wieder zu seinem alten Ich finden kann, dass er sich zu einem gewissen Grad erinnert und sich darüber freuen kann ein Mensch zu sein, und ebenfalls über seine Tochter Ai. Auch wenn er es vermutlich zunächst kaum ertragen kann wenn er erfährt, dass Yuki für ihn gestorben ist. (Da er sie ja unbedingt schützen wollte und nun ist sie wieder "vor ihm" gegangen.) Aber das wäre denke ich immer noch besser als dieser leere, emotionslose Kaname...Es ist meiner Meinung nach besser Schmerz zu empfinden als gar nichts zu fühlen - denn wer nichts fühlt ist eigenlich schon depressiv...der Schmerz kann irgendwann besser werden, wenn man es zulässt denke ich. Gerade wenn dir jemand zur Seite steht (wie Ai in diesem Fall). -- Das klingt ja mal interesant^^ jemand anders, der "Fanzeichnungen" von OC's wie Reia zeichnet^^ Wenn du die Lust dazu hast kannst du das gern tun ;)). Lg Akemi